memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Time to Hate
Description The recurring blood feuds between the Bader and the Dorset ended mysteriously a century ago when both races colonized the planet Delta Sigma IV. But, unknown until now, it was a reaction to a naturally occurring gas that led to their harmonious existence... a reaction that would eventually mean certain death for the planet's inhabitants. What the Enterprise crew believed was a cure for the population -- a treatment introduced into Delta Sigma IV's environment by Kyle Riker, a man at odds with his son, Commander William Riker -- has instead triggered worldwide carnage, as long-suppressed aggression and hostility are suddenly and violently unleashed. Caught in a world on the brink of self-destruction, Captain Picard -- a man still waging his own personal battle for redemption in the eyes of his commanding officers -- must somehow find a way to resolve this catastrophic event and save his crew, even as the implications of his actions may ultimately doom an entire race.... References Characters :Almonte • An Revell An • Koll Azernal • Beloq • Caldwell • George Carmona • Chintok • Cholan of Huni • Clemons • Cobbins • Beverly Crusher • Data • Davila • DeMato • El Bison El • El Rodak El • Glavine • Goodnough • Thomas Gracin • Anh Hoang • Kathryn Janeway • Jus Renks Jus • Geordi La Forge • La Rock • Liryn • McEwing • Colton Morrow • Nafir • Neumark • Nikros • Noraa • Jim Peart • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • Vincent Porter • Ranzz • Kyle Riker • William T. Riker • Seer of Anann • Seo • Stenik • Aaron Studdard • Taurik • Tognetti • Deanna Troi • Tropp • Upton • Christine Vale • Van Zandt • Wasdin • Susan Weinstein • Whis • Wigginton Koll Azernal • Dex • Thomas Gracin • Jeyal • Klag • Maror • • Odo • Olivarez • Thaddeus Riker • Thomas Riker • Elizabeth Shelby • Surak • T'Bonz • Lwaxana Troi • Barin Troi • Kestra Troi • T'Sona • Unoo of Huni • Worf Locations :Delta Sigma IV Andor • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Farius Prime • Lazon II • Nervala IV • Omega IV • Sherman's Planet • Vagra II Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • ( ) • • • • • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bader • Bajoran • Bandi • Betazoid • Bolian • Denobulan • Dorset • Gallamite • Human • Rigelian • Trill • Vulcan • Zakdorn Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Minaran • Sindareen States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Dominion Other references :American Civil War • arkenium duranide • brain • coffee • Dominion War • dress uniform • Emergency Medical Hologram • environmental suit • ferrocarbonite • fire • fluoxetine • Imzadi • jambalaya • knife • liscom • medical tricorder • melatonin • memorial service • mok'bara • nacelle • phaser • plasma injector • rain • raktajino • serotonin • sickbay • sulfur • tricorder • turbolift • water Connections * Category:TNG novels